Oceanbringer
“I knew these creations of his would get out of hand. That is why I made certain that I could stop them.” - Lucia Overview “It is quite possible that in the distant past our abilities might have been greater than they are today. That’s long ago though. This is now. We’ve been called “Oceanbringers”. The name sort of stuck. The waters bend to our will. With our song we can do so much more. It’s said that it has the power to end entire wars peacefully! What? Well, No. I’ve never seen or heard of anyone who actually did.. I.. wouldn’t really blame anyone for not doing so though.. To try would be wishing for a fate worse than death after all.. So.. so much worse.” Disciplines Water Manipulation (Mental-Based) Oceanbringers are all born with at least some degree of water manipulation. It can be improved over time but some are going to have more potential than others. Similarly to psionics, this works off of mental energy, but has the unique factor of costing less the more relaxed and calm one is. Soothing Song (Spirit-Based) Singing the Lost Words without power put into it naturally has a slight calming effect on those who are around you. Lost Words (Spirit/Deific Based) While not a guarantee, some Oceanbringers are born with potential to make use of the Lost Words, a song that grants various mystic powers. While potentially very powerful, using these powers has a heavy price whether they work as intended or not. It should also be noted that Oceanbringers can only use the song capabilities that they have been taught to use. Advanced Techniques It should be noted that only one of these abilities can be learned, unless the user is of extreme potential. (Trust me. You're not going to have that sort of potential.) Ancient Ballad Supportive ability. Moderate buff to an ally, either providing them with increased general power, or increased general defenses. Cast time can be interrupted. Serene Mind Defensive ability. By calming their heart and mind, Oceanbringers can enter a state in which makes dodging much easier. The attack must be able to be dodged in the first place to avoid. Can’t use other abilities while in this state. Serene Mind can easily be broken if the user’s focus is disrupted somehow. It can’t be spammed, only used once per encounter. If another encounter happens before the user is able to rest(sleep, take a break, Etc.) then it is still unusable. Saltwater Mist Offensive ability. One of the rarer abilities to come across, mainly due to the fact that those who know how to make use of it refuse to teach it due to its cruelty. This ability makes use of malice in the user’s heart and brings forth a mystic light that appears mist-like. It often takes all of the user’s focus, they must be dead set on causing someone harm to use the ability to its fullest. This ability is dangerous to friend and foe alike. Those within the mist experience a sensation much like being in fairly deep ocean waters, and have trouble breathing as the mist fills their lungs, and eventually “drown”. Learning Process All abilities must be taught. Unless they’re born with them. In that case it IS possible to improve on your own but it’s a whole lot easier with help. Lost words is the exception to this. Just because you’re born with the potential to use the song does not mean that you automatically know it. Which is probably a good thing. Also. Unless an Oceanbringer has some crazy potential and power, then they can only learn ONE of the abilities under the “Can Learn” section in Disciplines. The abilities themselves can only be learned by someone who knows the ability in the first place. Even if they do know it it’s possible they won’t be willing to teach it. That’s a given though I suppose. Specific Details The song itself is powerful and so are the abilities. They have a great price for making use of them though. Each Oceanbringer who is capable of using the song has a sort of “counter”. It starts at 100. As the song is used. It inches towards 0. More powerful abilities make this “counter” drop faster. Around the time you reach 49 on that “counter”, you’re going to start seeing side effects of overuse. These side effects are not very fun at all. I won’t state what they are here, if it’s really needed information I can be asked. You really don’t want this happening to you though. Now. Onto the abilities of the song itself. The song doesn’t harm. None of its capabilities do direct damage. It can do the following things: Mass Debuff Enemies Temporarily, Mass Buff Allies Temporarily, Attempt to Heal One’s Mind and Soul, Attempt to Free Someone From Possession of Some Sort, Temporarily Pacify, and Trigger Certain Events in My Own Lore. It should also be noted that none of these things are guaranteed to actually work as intended. Except maybe the buff and debuff. The abilities of the song all can have more power put into them. This can increase the duration of the ability, empower the ability, and/or make the ability more likely to do the intended thing you wanted it to do. Power will probably need to be put into it if face with something much stronger than yourself. Even then it might still not work. It will still drain the “counter” regardless, and the more power you put into an ability the faster that “counter” is going to reach 49. Or 0. The songs abilities all work better against the Darkan as well. Which are beings from my own lore. I think that covers most things. Category:Abilities Category:Deific Category:Spirit Category:Mental